Online services such as web conference applications can allow clients at remote locations to share electronic content, such as multimedia content. Web conferences can be used to conduct meetings and training events and/or present lectures or short presentations from any computer accessing a web conference. Web conference applications allow for online collaboration via webinars, interactive conferences, online workshops, etc. Web conferences may also involve the exchange of data between various participants. Participants may communicate via text message, video chat, audio chat, etc.